


M I R A C U L O U S (F R I E N D S)

by ViXen_LaDy36



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, In my way, Remake of the episodes, You don't need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViXen_LaDy36/pseuds/ViXen_LaDy36
Summary: Basically friends, (the sitcom), but with the miraculous ladybug characters! They also all live together! Including Chloe and Sabrina. And human Tikki and Plagg. They're also aged up to their twenties. (Some of the episodes will end up different then the originals. Also Mari and Chloe are friends, I thought it might be better and a lot more funny! [ON HIATUS](Actual summary.)Five young women and Four young men-of the new BFF kind- live in the same apartment complex and face life and love in New York. They're not above sticking their noses into each other's business and swapping romantic partners, which always leads to the kind of hilarity average people will never experience-especially during breakups.





	1. I'll be there for you! part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of it at school, just singing the theme song and combining the characters and...BAM!! WHAT!! It popped up.
> 
> Episode 1: The Pilot  
> Chloe leaves her fiance, Kim, at the altar, and decides to move in with her old frenemy, Marinette, after meeting the gang at a coffee shop in 'Central Perk'. Later on, Chloe finds out Marinette is having financial trouble and might have to move out of her apartment soon if she doesn't help. Everyone watches anime at Adrien's and Nino's place. Alya, meanwhile, is having trouble finding any scoops for her article and decides to make up her own. Sabrina and Nino try to get Nathaniel back into dating who is reeling from his divorce from Rose as he found out that she is a lesbian. Marinette reveals her high-school crush on Adrien and mentions asking him out. Tikki discovers independence isn't as easy as she thought and gets a job at the coffee house as a waitress. Everybody finds out that they live in the same apartment. Plagg crashes with Tikki in her apartment.

The gang was lounging around their spot in the cafe, while Nathaniel was pacing around, saying "Hi" over and over again. Sabrina sat up from her crossed legs position and rolls her eyes, she makes a gesture towards him and says, "This guy says hello, I'm gonna kill myself." Marinette pat his shoulder reassuringly. "You okay sweetie?" She said. Nathaniel started to pace again, maybe even sweating. "I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth, and tied it around my neck.." He made gestures for the whole thing too. Nino put a plate of cookies in front of his face. "Cookie?" He offered sarcastically. "Rose moved her stuff out today." Marinette told everybody. "Ooohh.." They all said. "Lemme get you some coffee." Marinette said as she got up. "Thanks." He said as he sat down on the couch in the cafe. Tikki sighed before doing what looks like plucking imaginary hairs from Nathaniel's head. "No no no no, don't, stop cleansing my aura, Tikki." Alya looked up from her phone. "No Tikki, keep going." She laughed. He swatted her hands away. They came back. "Stop! Just leave my aura alone, okay?" Tikki stopped and went back to...doing whatever she was doing before on the couch. Nathaniel waved his hands once more,"I'll be fine, alright? Really everyone, I hope she'll be very happy!" He lied. "No you don't." Tikki said. "No I don't, to hell with her, she left me." Nathaniel admitted. "And you never knew she was a lesbian." Sabrina snarked. "NO. Okay?" Nathaniel remarked. He crossed his arms. "Why is everybody fixated on that?" Grumbled Nathaniel. "She didn't know, how should I know?" Nathaniel yelled. "Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian." Said Nino. Everybody stared at him. Alya facepalmed. He had a surprised look on his face before saying, "Did I say that out loud?" "Nino, why must you say the weirdest things?" Alya said. Marinette came back with Nathaniel's coffee. "All right Nathan, look, you feel a lot of pain right now, you're angry, you're hurt, can I tell you what the answer is?" Sabrina offered. Nathaniel nodded. "Strip joint!" Sabrina said. Everybody rolled their eyes. "Come on, you're single, you should have some fun!" Sabrina continued. "But I don't want to be single okay? i just i just i just wanna be married again.." Marinette patted his shoulder.

 

The bell to the cafe rang, and the group all turned their heads to see Chloe run in wearing a wedding dress and veil with a distressed look on her face. She went to the register and started to order something. Nino yelled to the sky, "And I want a million dollars~!" Nothing happened. Marinette stood up and slowly walked over to her. "Chloe?" She whispered. She turned around. "Oh god Marinette, hi.." She said. They gave each other a big hug. Chloe started talking, almost crying. "I-I went to your apartment and you weren't there, and then this guy with a big hammer said that you might be here you are, you are..." Chloe pulled Marinette into a big hug. The bartender interrupted their moment. "Can I get you some coffee, decaf?" She said. Chloe nodded. Marinette dragged Chloe over to the gang, where Chloe forced a smile on her face. "Okay everybody, this is Chloe, another Francois Dupont High survivor." She pointed to Chloe. Chloe gave a stiff wave. Marinette pointed to the gang. "And this is everybody. This is Nino," Marinette pointed to the black guy with headphones. "Tikki," she pointed to the girl with bright red dyed hair with fabric in her hands.(Tikki) "Adrien was gonna come but he's at work." She kept going."Sabrina," She pointed to the female natural red-head lounging in the giant chair. "Alya," She pointed to the black girl with auburn hair texting on her phone. "And... you remember Nathaniel..." Marinette finished. She pointed at Nathan. Chloe's eyes brightened up. "Sure!" Chloe cheered. She ran over to give Nathaniel a hug, he did the same, but his umbrella suddenly opened on her, pushed him back, and made him fall down. Sabrina patted his shoulder. Chloe just laughed. "Is that your umbrella, or are you just happy to see me?" That invoked a laugh from everyone, and a large cough from Nathaniel. 

 

Chloe sat down. It was silent. "So, you gonna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" Marinette asked. They all snickered. Chloe seemed nervous. "Oh god, well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in this room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this chocolates, these really gorgeous Lindor chocolate balls, when all of a sudden-" The bartender interrupted with Chloe's coffee. "Oh thank you." Chloe thanked her. She continued. "When suddenly I realized that I was more turned on by this chocolate than my Kim!" Chloe exclaimed. "And-and I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me, how much Kim looks like Principal damocles!" Marinette rolled her eyes. "I always thought he looked familiar but...anyway.. I just had to get out of there,and I started wondering why am I doing this and who am I and who am I doing this for?" She set the empty cup down and took a breath. It seemed like she might cry. "So anyway..I just didn't know where to go and I know that you and I have kind of drifted apart as frenemies Marinette, but you're the only one I knew well enough who lived here in the city!" "Who wasn't invited to the wedding?" Marinette deadpanned. Chloe rubbed the back of her head. "I-I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue...." Chloe said. 

 

 


	2. I'll be there for you! Part 2/ The one where Marinette gets rent and a roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pilot-part 2:  
> Chloe leaves her fiance Kim, at the altar, and decides to move in with her old frenemy, Marinette, after meeting the gang at a coffee shop in Central Park. Later on, Chloe finds out Marinette is having financial trouble and might have to move out of her apartment soon if she doesn't help. Everyone watches anime at Adrien and Nino's place. Alya, meanwhile, is having trouble finding any scoops for her article and decides to make her own. Sabrina and Nino try to get Nathaniel back into dating who is reeling from his divorce as he found out Rose was a lesbian. Marinette reveals her high-school crush on Adrien and mentions asking him out. Tikki discovers independence isn't as easy as she thought and gets a job at the coffee house as a waitress. Plagg crashes with Tikki in her apartment. Something happens between Mari and Adrien at their weekly wine talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff might be different, like how people react, and maybe the storyline/episode. That's only because I didn't find it interesting, or I couldn't write about it, or..there was not enough characters in there to fit my cast. But all in all...BE GRATEFUL I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMPLAINING!! Okay! Now lets get this started!!

The gang ends up at ~~Adrien's~~ Adrien and Nino's apartment, Nathaniel, Tikki, Nino, and Sabrina were just watching Anime on Adrien's flat screen. Chloe was on the phone, looking frantic and annoyed. "I just CAN'T marry him! Don't speak to me in that tone! I have higher authority over you!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!" She shrieked into the phone. Everybody stared at her. Her face grew soft. "OK! Bye bye mother!" She chirped. She started talking to someone else. "I said I can't marry him, I'm sorry..I just don't love him...." She said. She had an annoyed look on her face. "WELL, it matters to me!" She snarked. 5 MINUTES LATERR..

Chloe was still on the phone. Nathaniel had gotten up for some popcorn. Chloe was pleading into the phone. "Come on daddy listen to me, it's like all of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a queen, you're a queen, you're a queen!' What if I don't want to be a queen, or a princess? What if I wanna be...a knight?" Nathaniel stared questionably. "Or-or, or a monarch?" Chloe frowned. "No, I don't want you to buy me a monarchy, I'm saying I want to be a monarch!" Chloe said. Nathan didn't understand a thing, and just continued staring questionably. "No-no, I'm not saying-IT'S A METAPHOR DADDY!" Chloe yelled. "You'd see where he'd have trouble." Said Nathaniel. Chloe glared. Nathaniel just went back to couch to watch anime. Chloe kept talking, with a somber voice. "Look daddy, it's my life-what? Well maybe I'll just stay with Marinette!" Said Chloe. They all stared questionably. Marinette the most. Marinette clapped her hands. "Well I guess we've established that she's staying here with Marientte." Mari said sarcastically. "WELL, maybe that's my decision." Chloe said. She got angrier. "WELL MAYBE I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY DADDY!!" She yelled. Her face quickly turned to a look of regret. "WAIT-WAIT I SAID MAYBE-" She yelled. She was cut off. Chloe huffed. 

Nathaniel and Nino were in Sabrina's apartment later on in the evening, doing some renovating for her, mostly cause they owed her. But right now was time for guy talk. Nathaniel was pacing around, beer in hand, while Nino had a hammer, actually doing stuff. "You know what the scariest part is? What if there's only one woman for everybody, you know what I mean, what if you get one woman, and that's it? Unfortunately, there was only one woman.. for her.." He rambled. Sabrina came in and interrupted,"What are you talking about?" She said, while grabbing a beer, "One woman, that's like saying, there's only one flavor of ice cream filled." She muttered. She handed Nathaniel another beer before cracking open her own. "Let me tell you something Nath, there's lots of flavors out there." She put her arm around his shoulder. "There's this rocky road, and cookie dough, and bing cherry vanilla!" Nathaniel stared at her questionably. "You can get em with jimmies or nuts! Or whipped cream..this is the best thing that ever happened to you!" She cheered. "You got married, you were like, what, eight?" She said. That invoked a laugh from them all. "Welcome back to the world, grab a spoon!" She said. They both stared at Nathaniel, waiting for him to answer. "Honestly, I don't know if I'm hungry or horny." "Well stay out of my freezer.." Nino remarked. They all laughed. 1 HOUR LATERRR...

They were all laying around Sabrina's apartment, drinking beer and completely forgetting the renovation. Nathaniel was looking somber and taking LOOONG sips from his beer. "You know how long it's been since I grabbed a spoon? The words 'Billy don't be a hero' mean anything?" Nathaniel muttered. "Even if I could get it together, an update on time to ask a woman out, who am I gonna ask?" He said. He looked out a window.

 

Chloe sat at the bay window in Marinette's apartment, gazing out at the stars with longing, regret, and sadness. She was no longer wearing that poofy wedding dress, but wearing a pink button up with some blue jeans borrowed from Mari's closet. It was around midnight, but she didn't care. She just wanted to sit there..thinking..

 

HOURS LATERRR...

It was like 1:00 in the morning, and Marinette and Adrien were sitting around, talking and drinking. It was their weekly wine night, where they just hung out without the stress of everything. And drank expensive wine from Adrien's apartment. They both reached for the last cup of wine, their hands touched. The classic romantic interest touch. "Oh!" "Oh!" They simultaneously said. "Sorry." They both said again. They both laughed. Marinette felt there wasn't a care in the world. "You know, you probably didn't know this, but I had a HUGE crush on you back in high school." Adrien looked surprised. "Actually, I didn't..." He said. She almost burst out laughing. "How could you not?! I thought I was being so obvious, and that you only saw me as Chloe's geeky Asian frenemy? Were you that dense back then?" She snickered. "Uhh..." He said. 

 

                                                                                                                                           _Flashback........_

Back in high school...years ago, Adrien was just talking with Nino and Plagg while Nath, Alya,Sabrina,Tikki and Chloe were prepping her for the moment. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGKKKHHFFGGG-" Marinette garbled. Chloe took her by the arms and shook her as hard as she could. "MARI. If you don't do this now, I swear I will ask out that boy myself." Chloe threatened. "You can do this!" Tikki chirped. "Don't mess this up Mari!" Alya said while texting. "GO MARI! WHOO!" Yelled Sabrina. "What she said!" Said Nath. She gathered up what little confidence she had,(she was wearing pigtails, what did you expect?) and walked up to Adrien. Her entire face was red, but she had to do it. She strode up to him awkwardly. "H-HI ADRIEN." She practically yelled. "Oh hey Mari. What's up?" He said. "THE SKY." She yelled. There was an awkward silence. "okay...Adrien, I was wondering if.... _you'd like to hang out at the movies..........with me..._ " She whispered. "What was that? Hang out at the movies? Sure!" He said. She turned a bright crimson red. "R-Really?" She whispered hopefully. He smiled. "Yeah sure! Just tell me what time and I'll tell the others, okay?" He said. her face fell. "Yeah, s-sure.." She grumbled. She walked away solemnly. Chloe came up to her. The rest of the girls and Nathaniel came up to her. Chloe started yelling.  "DID HE SAY YES I SWEAR IF HE SAID NO I'LL-"  Marinette interrupted her. "He said yes, he just thought that  **all of us** were going. A group date." She sighed. They all patted her on the back. "Why won't he realize that I wanna be more than friends..." She grumbled. Tikki gave her a big hug. "Don't worry baby, you two will end up together. I see in your future...it with have wine in it..." Tikki predicted. "Tikki, are you drunk? We're in school." Alya snarked.

                                                                                                                                            _Flashback over!_

"Uhh..." Adrien kept saying. Marinette was still laughing. "You were! Ha!" She yelled. "Hey I didn't know!" Adrien retorted. "I just thought you were..." He trailed. off. "Were what?" Marinette asked. He scratched the back of his head. "Well...I thought you were intimidated by me. I was a famous male model, I had tons of admirers, I was skilled in 3 languages, fencing, and piano. So.." He railed off again. "It wasn't that! You're still a male model and I'm not intimidated by you! I just had a huge crush on you! I wanted you to ask me out! I knew your schedule like the back of my hand, I stared at you from afar, bought every magazine you were featured in, stole your phone once, had posters of you all over my bedroom walls, my face was crimson red every time you talked to me until graduation!" Marinette finished. Adrien processed all this information. All that came out of his mouth was..."Wait, you stole my phone?" He questioned. She nodded. "Only to delete an embarrassing message." She added. "And Marinette?" Adrien said. "What?" Marinette asked. "You were a stalker." Adrien deadpanned. They both burst out laughing. "No I wasn't!" She chortled. "Uh, evidence points otherwise.." He remarked. She punched him in the arm. "OW!" He yelled. "Quiet, Chloe's still sleeping." She shushed him. They simmered down from that laugh fest later on.  They were a little bit drunk, but still competent to remember the night. "Listen, do you think, and try not to let my intense vulnerability become any kind of a factor here.." Adrien started. "What?" She said. "Do you think it would be okay if I asked you out sometime? To make up for lost time, I mean..maybe." He said. "Yeah, maybe.." Marinette trailed off. "Ok.." Adrien said. They had both realized their faces were  _close._ Too close. WAY TOO CLOSE. Adrien started to lean in. Mari did the same thing...

Their lips touched. They didn't know what to do, so the wine did the talking for them. They started kissing furiously. More like..making out. Like...really hard. They fell back on the couch, not even noticing the wine bottle spilling all over the coffee table.  **(A/N: This is usually the moment in t.v where the audience goes, "OOOOHHHOOOHHHH!!!!" Just imagine it...)** After a few minutes of furiously making out, they stopped for a breather. "So..*huff* we still on for that date?" Adrien asked. Marinette's face was red. From the kissing, and not breathing. "*huff* How''s this for your answer?" Marinette sighed. She pushed him back on the couch from where he sat up. "I'd take that as a...yes?" He smirked. "Hell yeah." She said. They once again, started kissing. Except this time, Chloe walked into the room, unknowing of the massacre she was about to walk in on. "Mari-can you be a little more quieter? I'm trying to-OH MY GOD!" Marinette and Adrien looked up. Mari turned crimson. Adrien turned crimson. Chloe crossed her arms. "So this si what you do on your wine nights?" Chloe deadpanned. Marinette furiously shook her head. "UH. NO. I w-was sitting, and he got up, and, umm..TRIPPED! YEAH, on the coffee table, a-and his mouth fell on mine, a-and I was helping him!" She lied. "Yeah you were Mari, helping him stick his file cabinet in your desk drawers maybe.." Chloe snarked. Somehow, Mari got even redder while Adrien just laughed. "Chloe you can't tell anyone! I'm not ready for that!" Mari pleaded. Chloe nodded. "On one condition: Be safe, and let me help you with those financial problems of yours. I saw the papers stuffed under your bed!" "Wait you've snooping in my room!?" Mari yelled. "You want this out? Then don't agree. You want this safe? Let me help." Chloe said without any humor. Mari nodded. "GOODNIGHT YOU TWO~!" Chloe said in a voice as sweet as honey.

 

IN THE MORNING...

Tikki heard a knock at the door. She was a morning person, so of course she was ready! But she was wearing a kinda revealing robe...Oh well! If its the owner of the building, she can just postpone it for a little bit! Independence was easy! She let out her fiery red hair, it reached all the way to her back! She was born with black hair, but red just suits her! It's her favorite color! Enough of her personality, back to the story! Tikki opened the door to find her long-time BFF forever, Plagg, standing in front of her! "Hey Plagg! What are you doing here?" She chirped. All Plagg did was stare. All that was in his thoughts were, _'OMG Tikki is so cute like this, that robe tho, omg omg omg-'_ "Plagg?" She said. She waved a hand in front of his face. "EARTH TO PLAGG." She yelled in his ear. That broke his trance. "O-OH! Hey, Tikki..I need to ask you a favor..." He trailed off. Tikki yanked him inside. Her tone went from happy to serious in an instant. "Plagg..I need you to answer this as truthfully as possible." Plagg got lost in her eyes. "Are you..hiding from the law again?" And brought back to reality. "N-NO! NOT AGAIN, Tikki!" He yelled. "Look, I need a place to crash for a while, can I stay here?" He asked. She pulled him into a big hug. "OF COURSE YOU CAN! IT'LL BE LIKE A BIG SLEEPOVER!!" She yelled. "Now go get your stuff, I gotta shower!" She said more quietly. Plagg got what little junk was his stuff, lied on the couch, and tried so hard not to think about Tikki showering. " _I'm a perv.._ " He whispered to himself. A few minutes passed and all was heard was the sound of Tikki's shower. And boy oh boy, PLagg's face was red. Then finally, a distraction. Someone was knocking on the door. He quickly got up, and ran to the door. "PLAGG! CAN YOU GET THAT!?" Tikki yelled. "YEAH!" Plagg yelled back. He opened the door to find a tall guy with a hammer and stacks of papers in his hands.He was strangely handsome... "Does Ms. Piao chong? Does she reside here?" He asked in a smooth voice. "Yep." Plagg simply answered. "Can you get her?" He asked in a slightly annoyed voice. "Mkay." Plagg simply answered again. He turned around like he was about to go get her, but instead he just yelled in the direction of the bathroom that Tikki was in. "HEY TIKKI!?" He yelled. "WHAT!?" She yelled back. "YOU GOTTA COME OVER HERE, I THINK THE LANDLORD IS AT THE DOOR!" He yelled again. Light footsteps were heard along with the sound of water. Tikki ran to the door. There she stood, wet and dripping, her bright red hair slick ans stuck to her back, and...only wearing a towel. She smiled. "What did you need?" She chirped. The guy stared for a few seconds before getting back to reality with a serious look on his face. "Your rent has been backed up, your check bounced, and you haven't paid rent in two months, so when you add that up, that makes..six thousand, four hundred dollars in cash or check by the end of the month or you will be evicted from your apartment." Tikki's jaw dropped. Plagg's jaw dropped. "Man, you are terrible with money.." Plagg huffed. Tikki was frantic. "b-but, I PAID! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? DO YOU ACCEPT SQUIRRELS AS PAYMENT!? I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD!!" Tikki yelled. She showed her arm. "it's warm and delicious.." She whispered. The guy seemed creeped out. "I'm gonna go...see ya later cutie!" And he left. "How am I gonna pay?" Tikki asked. Plagg gave her a hug, even though she was wet. "It's gonna be oka-" Plagg was interrupted by Tikki's question. "Wait, did he just call me cutie?" She said. 

 

IN ALYA'S OFFICE...

Alya was sitting at her desk, head in her hands, groaning. One of her co-workers walked by. "No scoops?" She asked. "No scoops, cup-fulls, not even a spoon!" Alya cried. Her co-worker pat her on the back. "It's okay..it's not like you can make up your own stories anyways.." Alya's head shot up. "Make up my own stories..." She said. "MAVIS YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Alya shook her hand vigorously. She ran out the building.

 


End file.
